Yo también me puedo equivocar
by Mireia-Potter
Summary: Nadie es perfecto, todo el mundo se equivoca y eso, Hermione lo sabe muy bien


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes que se encuentran en esta historia no me pertenecen, esta historia es sólo por entretenimiento.Espero que les agrade!

* * *

_**Yo también me puedo equivocar**_

_**Acto Primero: Ella  
**  
__Ella, la que nunca se rinde pero que siempre llora ante la derrota_

* * *

_-Perdóname Ginny…en verdad lo siento_

_Ven, tengo algo que decirte _

_No hagas caso a la razón, escucha al corazón  
_

_

* * *

_

Siempre había envidiado a Ginny. Tiempo atrás se decía que solo era una cierta admiración que sientes hacia tus amigas y es lo que te distingue de tu grupo de amistades. A Ginny, la diferenciaba su astucia en el quidditch, su personalidad explosiva y su falta de timidez, lo que la hacia muy popular entre los chicos.  
A medida que el tiempo transcurría, esa admiración hacia la pelirroja se había vuelto más agresiva, cada vez que un chico se le acercaba, creía que era para invitarla a salir o para charlar con ella, pero solo le preguntaban por Ginny, siempre era lo mismo, Ginny esto, Ginny lo otro, nunca ella.

-"Hermione, sal ya del baño, se hace tarde para ir a desayunar, y ya sabes como es Draco, siempre me hace todo un espectáculo por haberlo preocupado.

La castaña estaba por abrir la puerta pero se detuvo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un gran suspiro. Hacía ya más de dos meses que la pelirroja había anunciado su noviazgo con el slytherin de cabellera platinada y antiguo enemigo de uno de sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter, y otra vez era Ginny, siempre Ginny.  
Ron se había olvidado por completo de ella. Y ahora, de lo único que se preocupaba era de vigilar a su hermana a donde quiera que fuera. Harry, por su parte, había estado con el animo por los suelos la primera semana, luego, encontró consuelo en Luna, que al parecer se había convertido en su mejor amiga, aún mas que ella. 

_Ella es como una gato asustado _

_que busca refugiarse en alguien cercano_

Llegaron al gran comedor y Hermione se sentó junto a Harry, que mantenía una charla con la rubia de Revenclaw y ni si quiera se percató de que ella estaba a su lado. Buscó con la mirada a Ron, y lo vio con Lavander, sentado a unos cuantos asientos de distancia.  
A penas se sentó, Ginny corrió hacía los brazos de Draco, que la esperaba en la mesa de Slytherin, sin importarle las caras de asco de los habitantes de esa casa.  
Se sirvió un poco de zumo y volvió su vista a la pareja más extraña, seguramente, de todos los tiempos, más aún que si Hagrid estuviera con la profesora McGonagall.  
Draco murmuraba cosas al oído de Ginny, y ésta solo se reía sentada en su regazo, otra vez sintió envidia, así que desvió su mirada, encontrándose con la de Blaise, que la miraba tristemente y ella sabía el por qué.

-"Buenos días"- Blaise movió los labios pero sin articular palabra alguna.

-"Buenos días"- respondió Hermione de la misma forma, antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la salida del Gran Salón, haciéndole un gesto a Blaise para que la siguiera.

-"¿Cómo haz estado?- le preguntó él después de haberse alejado lo suficiente para que nadie los escuchara

¿Cómo eh estado?- se preguntó mentalmente, sin saber muy bien la respuesta

-"Hace más de una semana que no duermo bien"- contestó al fin Hermione sintiéndose triste al recordar que era lo que no la dejaba descansar por las noches

"Se que es difícil para ti, Hermione, pero no debes seguir con esto"- le aconsejó, abrazándola, sabiendo lo difícil que era todo aquello para ella, pero también, sabiendo que no estaba bien lo que hacía

-"No puedo Blaise"-sollozó ella, aferrándose aún mas a el –"No  
puedo…."-

_Ella sabe distinguir lo bueno de lo malo_

_Aunque no siempre puede controlarlo_

-"¿A donde vas Hermione?"- le preguntó Ginny desde la escalera de la sala común de Gryffindor, al verla acomodándose la capa y yendo hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

-"Olvide un libro en el aula de encantamientos y voy por el"- contestó sintiendo como temblaba parte de su cuerpo debido a los nervios.

-"Pero ya es muy tarde, ve por el mañana, tenemos clase de encantamientos a primera hora"-

-"Lo se, lo se, pero lo necesito para practicar un encantamiento nuevo, que aún no controlo muy bien, y me gustaría enseñárselo al Profesor Flitwick, cuanto antes. Ve a dormir, quizás tarde en regresar porque hoy están haciendo ronda los de Slytherin"- salió rápidamente antes de que la pelirroja hablara otra vez, no le gustaba mentirle a su amiga, aunque mentirle, no se comparaba con lo que le estaba haciendo todas las noches sin que ella se enterara. 

_Confías en ella y sabes que no te mentirá_

aunque a veces, te puede fallar

Llegó al aula de transformaciones "esto es en lo único que no le eh mentido" pensó mentalmente sintiéndose culpable. Caminó en la oscuridad hasta que llegar a la vela que se encontraba en el escritorio de su profesor, que ahora debería estar durmiendo. No se chocó con nada: sabía el camino de memoria. Prendió la pequeña vela con un leve movimiento de su varita y la habitación se iluminó y ahí pudo verlo, recostado sobre la pared y con los brazos cruzados, mirándola como todas las noches en la que llegaba agitada por el recorrido, con esa mirada que la hacía perder el control, allí estaba aquel por el que no podía dormir bien en las noches, allí estaba aquel por el que traicionaba a su mejor amiga

_Ella sabe que esta haciendo mal _

_pero ella solo quiere amar_

_

* * *

_

**Esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada (mentira...la pensé mucho XD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado  
En este capitulo Hermione es la única protagonista, quería relatar su punto de vista sobre lo que hacía, pero en los siguientes capitulos, quiero que Ginny y Draco entren más en la historia, al igual que Blaise (al que todavia no tengo muy bien decidido en que papel lo voy a poner).  
Con respecto a Harry y a Ron, los eh puesto un poco indiferentes hacia Hermione, pero también entraran en esta historia (no se si en algun papel importante o no...quizas a Harry para solucionar algunas cosas, pero ya veré)**


End file.
